Ñòðàííûå áûâàþò âñòðå÷è
by Julianna2
Summary: Ðåéòèíã R ïðèñâîåí òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî - ÔÅÌÑËÅØ!!! Ïîýòîìó ïðîøó òåõ, êòî ïðîòèâ íåòðàäèöèîííûõ îòíîøåíèé ýòî íå ÷èòàòü... À âîîáùå âñå î÷å
1. Default Chapter

Ñòðàííûå áûâàþò âñòðå÷è… 

-Âîò ÷åðò! – ýòè äóðàöêèå âîëîñû íèêàê íå õîòåëè ëåæàòü.

Åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåâ â çåðêàëî, îíà ïëþíóëà íà ïðè÷åñêó è ñêðóòèëà âîëîñû â òóãîé óçåë íà çàòûëêå.

-Ýòà ïðè÷åñêà äåëàåò òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ñòðîãîé, - íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïðîâîð÷àëî çåðêàëî.

-Íå òâîå äåëî, - îòðåçàëà æåíùèíà è íàêèíóëà èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíóþ ìàíòèþ. Âîäðóçèâ íà ãîëîâó îñòðîêîíå÷íóþ øëÿïó â òîí ìàíòèè, îíà åùå ðàç îãëÿäåëà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå… ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû.

Íåäîâîëüíî ôûðêíóâ, îíà ïîøëà íà ñâîé ïåðâûé óðîê.

*****

Äåâóøêà ñòîÿëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì è ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäûâàëà ñåáÿ. Ýòî áûë åå ïåðâûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü, è îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû äÿäÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ, ÷òî âçÿë åå ê ñåáå â "Òðè Ìåòëû". Ëåãêîå ñåðîå ïëàòüå ñèäåëî íà íåé ïðîñòî èäåàëüíî, ñåðåáðèñòûå òóôëè-ëîäî÷êè íà âûñîêîé øïèëüêå, äåëàëè åå âûøå… Óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíî êèâíóâ, îíà ïîøëà âíèç, ÷òîáû îáñëóæèòü ñâîèõ ïåðâûõ êëèåíòîâ.

Ãëàâà 1 Ñàìàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ 

-Óô… íåóæåëè âûõîäíîé? – Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûøëà íàâñòðå÷ó òåïëûì ëó÷àì îñåííåãî ñîëíöà. Åå ïåðâàÿ ðàáî÷àÿ íåäåëÿ îêàçàëàñü ãîðàçäî òÿæåëåå, ÷åì îíà äóìàëà. 

"Ýòî íå äåòè, ýòî – ìîíñòðû! Ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòÿò ó÷èòüñÿ", – äóìàëà íîâîèñïå÷åííàÿ ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. – "Òàê… Äàìáëäîð ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë ïðî êàêîé-òî Õîãñìèä… ÷òî-òî î "Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ"… Ñõîäèòü èëè íåò?"

Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî íàäî êàê-òî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ…

Äîðîãà îêàçàëàñü íå òàêîé óæ è äëèííîé, à ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è íåæíî ëàñêàëè êîæó. Â ñâîè òðèäöàòü øåñòü îíà áûëà î÷åíü êðàñèâîé æåíùèíîé, ïîýòîìó íå îñòàëîñü íè îäíîãî ðàâíîäóøíîãî ìóæ÷èíû, êîãäà îíà âîøëà â òðàêòèð. Äàæå óçåë íà çàòûëêå è ñòðîãîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íå ïîðòèëè âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.

Â "Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ" áûëî äîâîëüíî-òàêè ëþäíî. Óâèäåâ ïóñòîé ñòîëèê â óãëó ó îêíà, Ìèíåðâà ïîñïåøèëà òóäà. Áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ê íåé ïîäáåæàëà ìîëîäåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà.

-×òî áóäåòå çàêàçûâàòü?

-Î… ÿ íå çíàþ… À ÷òî åñòü? – æåíùèíà äðóæåëþáíî óëûáíóëàñü. Ïîêà äåâóøêà çà÷èòûâàëà ñïèñîê, Ìèíåðâà îãëÿäåëà ïîñåòèòåëåé. Çäåñü áûëà äîáðàÿ ïîëîâèëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà… ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îíà ìàëî êîãî çíàëà, òàê êàê áûëà ñàìîé ìîëîäîé â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîì ñîñòàâå, è îñòàëüíûå îòíîñèëèñü ê íåé î÷åíü íàñòîðîæåííî. Íàêîíåö, ñäåëàâ çàêàç, îíà ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ó äåâóøêè:

-À ñþäà ÷àñòî çàõîäÿò ïðîôåññîðà?

-Äà… êàæäîå âîñêðåñåíüå; ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ìíå ñêàçàë äÿäÿ… À âû..?

-ß – íîâûé ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ïðåäñòàâèëàñü æåíùèíà, óëûáíóâøèñü äåâóøêå.

-À ÿ Ðîçè, - îíà îòâåòèëà øèðîêîé óëûáêîé, - ÿ òóò òîëüêî ìåñÿö ðàáîòàþ, íî óæå ìíîãèõ çíàþ. Îíè î÷åíü ÷àñòî çàõîäèëè íà êàíèêóëàõ. 

Òàê ñîñòîÿëîñü èõ çíàêîìñòâî…


	2. chapter 2

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ, â êîòîðîé ñîáûòèÿ íà÷èíàþò ðàçâèâàòüñÿ 

Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë. Ìèíåðâà êàæäîå âîñêðåñåíüå õîäèëà â Õîãñìèä, è ìåæäó íåé è Ðîçè çàâÿçàëàñü äðóæáà (íàñêîëüêî îíà áûëà âîçìîæíà ìåæäó þíîé äåâóøêîé è æåíùèíîé â äâà ðàçà åå ñòàðøå).

Ðîçìåðòà ëþáèëà ïîñèäåòü è ïîñïëåòíè÷àòü ñ Ìèíåðâîé, êîãäà áûëî íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîñåòèòåëåé. Ýòà æåíùèíà âûçûâàëà ó íåå âîñõèùåíèå… ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, áûëà äëÿ íåå èäåàëîì. Êðàñèâàÿ, óìíàÿ, íåìíîãî âëàñòíàÿ è áåñêîíå÷íî äîáðàÿ – îíà ñòàëà äëÿ Ðîçè ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãîé, êîòîðîé òîé âñåãäà íå õâàòàëî… ñòàðøåé ïîäðóãîé.

Âîò è ñåãîäíÿ Ðîçè, óâèäåâ Ìèíåðâó, ïðèâåòëèâî ïîìàõàëà åé ðóêîé.

-Ïðèâåò, ó òåáÿ åñòü ìèíóòêà? Ïîñèäèøü ñî ìíîé?

-Êîíå÷íî…

-Òû ãîâîðèëà êàê-òî, ÷òî õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü Õîãâàðòñ…

-ß è íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû ïîìíèøü ýòî. Äà, ÿ æå ó÷èëàñü â Áîáàòîíå… Ìíå èíòåðåñíî, íà ÷òî ïîõîæ Õîãâàðòñ… - Ðîçè ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. Ìèíåðâà îòâåòèëà åé çàãàäî÷íûì âçãëÿäîì:

-Òû çíàåøü… ÿ òóò â÷åðà ãîâîðèëà ñ òâîèì äÿäåé… îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ äàòü òåáå ïàðó âûõîäíûõ íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå… - ñ äèêèì âèçãîì äåâóøêà êèíóëàñü åé íà øåþ:

-Ìèíåðâî÷êà, ÿ òåáÿ îáîæàþ!!! Íåóæåëè, ÿ óâèæó Õîãâàðòñ?!

-Óâèäèøü, - êàê æå áûëî ïðèÿòíî äîñòàâèòü ðàäîñòü ýòîìó þíîìó, âîñòîðæåííîìó ñóùåñòâó, - äèðåêòîð ðàçðåøèë ïðîâåñòè òåáå íåñêîëüêî äíåé â Õîãâàðòñå. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äîãîâîðþñü ñ òâîèì äÿäåé íà âòîðíèê, ñðåäó è ïÿòíèöó… Âåäü äîëæåí æå ó òåáÿ áûòü õîòü ìàëåíüêèé îòïóñê!!!

-Äóìàåøü, äÿäÿ ×àðëè ðàçðåøèò ìíå óéòè íà öåëûõ òðè äíÿ? – Ðîçè íàõìóðèëà ëîá.

-Ðàçðåøèò… Åñëè ÿ åãî ïîïðîøó, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ìèíåðâà íå ñëèøêîì âåñåëî. ×àðëüç ×åéí áûë íå ñàìûì ïðèÿòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Áîëüøå âñåãî Ìèíåðâó ðàçäðàæàëî, êàê îí ýêñïëóàòèðîâàë áåäíóþ äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ òðàòèëà ñâîþ þíîñòü íà ýòó… ðàáîòó.

Òóò Ðîçìåðòà âñêî÷èëà, óâèäåâ âõîäÿùåãî ïîñåòèòåëÿ…

-Äÿäÿ ×àðëè óáüåò ìåíÿ, åñëè óâèäèò, ÷òî ÿ òàê ìåäëåííî ðàáîòàþ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà è ïîíåñëàñü ê âîøåäøåìó, ïîñëàâ ñâîåé ñòàðøåé ïîäðóãå îáâîðîæèòåëüíóþ óëûáêó.

Ìèíåðâà ìåäëåííî äîïèëà êîôå, êîòîðîå çàêàçàëà ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ.

-×òî æ, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå, - ïîðà…

*****

-Ìèñòåð ×åéí?..

-Î, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ïîëíûé ìóæ÷èíà øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ, îùóïûâàÿ ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè ãëàçêàìè âîøåäøóþ æåíùèíó. Ìèíåðâó ïåðåäåðíóëà… Êàêîé æå îí ìåðçêèé!!! – ß ìîãó âàì ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? – ïëîòîÿäíàÿ óõìûëêà ðàñòÿíóëà åãî ãóáû.

-Äà, - îíà ñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî ñïîêîéíåå, íå ïîêàçûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèÿ, áóøóþùåãî â íåé. – Ìû ñ âàìè â÷åðà ãîâîðèëè î âûõîäíûõ äëÿ Ðîçè… ß õîòåëà áû ïîïðîñèòü âàñ, îòïóñòèòü åå ñî ìíîé íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè ñî âòîðíèêà ïî ÷åòâåðã.

-À êòî æå áóäåò ðàáîòàòü â òðàêòèðå? – îí ïðèêèäûâàë, êàêóþ ïîëüçó ìîæíî èçâëå÷ü èç âñåãî ýòîãî.

-ß äóìàþ, âû ñïðàâèòåñü è áåç Ðîçè, - òâåðäî ñêàçàëà æåíùèíà, ïðèíÿâ òîò ñòðîãèé âèä, êîòîðûé íàòðåíèðîâàëà â ðàáîòå ñ ó÷åíèêàìè, - âñåãî òðè äíÿ…

-Õîðîøî, íî ïåðåäàéòå ýòîé äåâ÷îíêå, ÷òî åé ïðèäåòñÿ îòðàáîòàòü ïðîïóùåííûå äíè, - è, ïðåçðèòåëüíî õìûêíóâ, îí óøåë íà êóõíþ.

Ìèíåðâà ðåøèëà íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó…

*****

-Ðîçè, ìèëàÿ, ÿ äîãîâîðèëàñü ñ òâîèì äÿäåé. ß çàéäó çà òîáîé âî âòîðíèê óòðîì, ÷àñîâ â äåâÿòü, õîðîøî? – äåâóøêà óæå âèñåëà ó Ìèíåðâû íà øåå, öåëóÿ åå â îáå ùåêè.

-Òû – ïðåëåñòü!!! Êàê òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü? Îí æå òåðïåòü íå ìîæåò, êîãäà ÿ îòëûíèâàþ îò ðàáîòû…

-À âîò, - Ìèíåðâà ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëàñü, âèäÿ ýòî áóéñòâî âîñòîðãà.

Ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ Ðîçè, îíà ïîøëà â øêîëó. Ïðåäñòîÿëî åùå ðåøèòü âîïðîñ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ãäå Ðîçè áóäåò æèòü ýòè òðè äíÿ.

Æäó âàøè ðåâüþøêè))) ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…………………..


	3. chapter 3

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ, ãäå äî ãåðîåâ íà÷èíàåò äîõîäèòü çàìûñåë àâòîðà 

-Íåóæåëè ÿ èäó â Õîãâàðòñ! – ãëàçà Ðîçè ãîðåëè îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. – ß äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü!

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óëûáíóëàñü ÷óòü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî:

-Êàêîé æå òû åùå ðåáåíîê, - è îáíÿëà äåâóøêó, ñèÿþùóþ îò ðàäîñòè.

Îíè øëè ïî çàñíåæåííîé è çàëèòîé ñîëíöåì äîðîãå ê çàìêó ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Õîãâàðòñ".

Îêàçàâøèñü ïåðåä âõîäîì â øêîëó, äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà â áîëüøèå ñèíèå ãëàçà, ñòðîãèå è ëàñêîâûå îäíîâðåìåííî:

-Íó ÷òî, òû ãîòîâà? – Ìèíåðâà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà ýòîò âîñòîðã.

-Äà, - ïðîøåïòàëà äåâóøêà. Îãðîìíûå äâåðè îòêðûëèñü, è ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ïðîâåëà Ðîçìåðòó â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Êîãäà òà ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ, òî àõíóëà îò âîñõèùåíèÿ:

-ß, êîíå÷íî, ÷èòàëà èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà, íî óâèäåòü ýòî… ß íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî ýòî _ÒÀÊ _ïðåêðàñíî.

Òóò îíà óâèäåëà áîëüøîé ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ñèäåëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëè è îñòàâøèåñÿ íà êàíèêóëû ó÷åíèêè. Äàìáëäîð, ñèäÿùèé âî ãëàâå ñòîëà, ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ äåâóøêå.

-Ìû óñïåëè êàê ðàç ê çàâòðàêó, - ïðîèçíåñëà Ìèíåðâà, çàìåòèâ åå óäèâëåíèå.

Çàâòðàê ïðîõîäèë â òàêîé íåïðèíóæäåííîé îáñòàíîâêå, ÷òî óæå ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò Ðîçè ñìîãëà ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â ñâîå òàðåëêå. Ýòî áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíî.

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Ìèíåðâà ïîêàçàëà åé ñâîé êàáèíåò.

-Çíà÷èò, çäåñü òû èçäåâàåøüñÿ íàä áåäíûìè äåòèøêàìè?

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà óñìåõíóëàñü:

-Èëè îíè èçäåâàþòñÿ íàäî ìíîé.

-Íó óæ… íàä òîáîé ïîèçäåâàåøüñÿ… Òû êàê çûðêíåøü ñâîèìè ãëàçèùàìè, òàê ñðàçó ìîðîç ïî êîæå: èçáàâè Ìåðëèí, åùå â ñëèçíÿêà ïðåâðàòèøü.

-Ñêàæåøü òîæå, â ñëèçíÿêà, - Ìèíåðâà ôûðêíóëà, - ëó÷øå óæ ñðàçó âî ôëîááåð-÷åðâÿ.

È îíè âåñåëî ðàññìåÿëèñü.

*****

Òðè äíÿ ïðîëåòåëè, êàê îäíî ìãíîâåíèå. Íî÷åâàëà Ðîçè â êîìíàòå Ìèíåðâû. Òà ïðåîáðàçîâàëà äëÿ íåå êðåñëî â êðîâàòü. Íî÷è íàïðîëåò îíè áîëòàëè îáî âñåì è íè î ÷åì. Ìèíåðâà äèâèëàñü îïòèìèçìó ýòîé þíîé äåâî÷êè, à Ðîçè, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, âîñõèùàëàñü óìîì è ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòüþ ñâîåé ñòàðøåé ïîäðóãè.

È âîò íàñòàë âå÷åð òðåòüåãî äíÿ.

-Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ íà óæèí, ïðàâäà? À ïîòîì ÿ òåáÿ ïðîâîæó…

-Õîðîøî, - Ðîçè íàõìóðèëà ëîá, - íî äÿäÿ ñêàçàë âåðíóòüñÿ ïîðàíüøå…

-Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ ïðîâîæó, è âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… - íî Ìèíåðâà è ñàìà íå áûëà óâåðåíà â ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ. Îíà âîîáùå íè â ÷åì íå áûëà óâåðåíà, åñëè ýòî êàñàëàñü ×àðëüçà ×åéíà.

Çà óæèíîì ñóðîâàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà ñìîòðåëà íà ýòî þíîå âîñòîðæåííîå ñîçäàíèå è ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ó íåå ñæèìàåòñÿ ñåðäöå… Ñæèìàåòñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ñóäüáà, óãîòîâëåííàÿ ýòîé ìîëîäåíüêîé äåâóøêå, ñëèøêîì æåñòîêà. Åå æèçíü, çàâèñÿùàÿ îò ýòîãî óáëþäêà ×åéíà, íå èìååò íèêàêèõ ïåðñïåêòèâ, ëèøü áóäíè, íàïîëíåííûå æåñòîêîñòüþ è çëîáîé. Ìèíåðâà ïîñìîòðåëà â âåñåëûå, æèçíåðàäîñòíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà è èñïóãàëàñü. Èñïóãàëàñü çà áóäóùåå Ðîçè, èñïóãàëàñü òîãî, êàêèìè ïå÷àëüíûìè ìîãóò ñòàòü ýòè ãëàçà, åñëè æèçíü óäàðèò ïî íåé ñî âñåé ñèëû, ÷òî íå ìîæåò íå ïðîèçîéòè, åñëè îíà áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü çàâèñåòü îò ñâîåãî äÿäè.

Åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà äåâóøêó, Ìèíåðâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åé õî÷åòñÿ îáíÿòü åå, ïðèëàñêàòü, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî è îíà âñåãäà áóäåò ðÿäîì, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü. Òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, ýòà æåíùèíà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïðèâÿçàëàñü ê Ðîçè è ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò î÷åíü ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ.

Ðîçìåðòà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñèíèå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ïî÷åìó-òî âäðóã ñòàëè î÷åíü ãðóñòíûìè. Åé çàõîòåëîñü ñòåðåòü ýòó ïå÷àëü ñ ëèöà æåíùèíû, êîòîðàÿ çíà÷èëà äëÿ íåå òàê ìíîãî, ñòàëà ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãîé, ïîäàðèëà ñàìûå ñ÷àñòëèâûå ìãíîâåíèÿ åå ñòîëü áåçðàäîñòíîé æèçíè. Íî îíà ìîãëà ëèøü óëûáàòüñÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ýòà ìîëîäàÿ, íî ñòðîãàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà ïîéìåò òîò óðàãàí ÷óâñòâ, ÷òî áóøóåò â äóøå ìàëåíüêîé îïòèìèñòêè. Îíà íå çíàëà ñïîñîáà èíà÷å âûðàçèòü ñâîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü è ïðîñòî óëûáàëàñü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòà ãðóñòü ïîêèíåò ñòîëü ïðåêðàñíûå ñèíèå ãëàçà.

Êîãäà óæå ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì îíè øëè â "Òðè Ìåòëû" Ìèíåðâà áóäòî áû îùóòèëà ñòðàõ äåâóøêè è âçÿëà åå çà ðóêó è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ðîçè ñóäîðîæíî ñæàëà åå.

Òàê îíè è øëè âñþ äîðîãó: ìîë÷à è äåðæàñü çà ðóêè.


End file.
